lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monti/Main article
Monti is a male meerkat. He temporarily replaces Timon as Pumbaa's best friend. Biography Backstory Monti is a meerkat who lived within or close-by the jungle. It is unknown if he lived within the boundaries of the jungle or in a surrounding area. He used to be the best friend of Baampu until the two lost track of each other. The two friends have not seen each other in years. When they reunited, it was said that Monti can cook and he has cooked several times for Baampu. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Kenya Be My Friend?" When Timon and Pumbaa end their friendship after Timon forgets Bestest Best Friend Day, Pumbaa searches for a new best friend. When he sits down after ranting about Timon, he runs into Monti, who tells the warthog what he did before he got in the jungle. He tells Pumbaa that as he was walking, he had a prickly piece of something on his foot and he realizes that it disappeared after he got crushed and he thanks Pumbaa for removing the thing. When Pumbaa asks him why he didn't have a Bestest Best Friend help him remove the thing off his foot, Monti tells him that he doesn't have a Bestest Best Friend, making Pumbaa think that he would be a perfect replacement of Timon. Later, Pumbaa catches a bug and hides it under a big leaf to surprise Monti. When Pumbaa reveals the bug, to his surprise, Monti has an extreme dislike for it and tells Pumbaa that he only eats fresh fruits, nuts, and soybean products. He then shows that he doesn't accept anyone having gas. One day, the two groups of friends (Timon & Baampu and Pumbaa & Monti) run into each other at a waterhole. Monti and Baampu recognize each other and start cracking jokes. Monti then offers to cook for Baampu and the two walk off, leaving Timon and Pumbaa to reunite as well. Personality and traits Monti is the polar opposite of Timon. He and Timon both have good hearts, but unlike the latter, he is not selfish. Unlike his old friend Baampu, he is very talkative with other animals, as shown that when he first meets Pumbaa, he shares his story with the warthog. While Timon often rides around Pumbaa's head, Monti prefers walking over riding around on other animals and he doesn't like telling other people what to do. Monti, however, is also shown to have an extreme dislike for bugs, and is unwilling to tolerate anyone who has intestinal gas. When he and Baampu reunite, he becomes a loudmouthed jokester like his friend. His reunion with Baampu also makes him oblivious to others' feelings, as he walks off with Baampu without giving Pumbaa a second thought. He genuinely cares about his best friend as he remembers many memories of their time together in the past. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995–1999) - (TV series) - Quinton Flynn Trivia *"Monti" is an anagram of "Timon". Gallery Kbmf_Monti.png Kbmf_Monti2.png Ideabampuu.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles